User talk:Zantam03
Hi, welcome to Berserk Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Zondark page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 18:58, 14 July 2009 Hello I was going through the list of anime wikis on wikia, and noticed the admin here was not active. Considering the amount of work you have done here, you should ADOPT it. :--Sxerks 23:01, November 30, 2009 (UTC) lol thanks, but most of the things I did weren't that big imo... if the admin really is inactive I'll think about it though Zantam03 08:21, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :just checking in again, the admin has not logged in or edited since sept 2008, see . :--Sxerks 23:05, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Now that this wiki has an active admin, would you add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. The Hub also serves as a place to link to common actors, artists, and anime terms like Rie Kugimiya which you can link to in your articles. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. Good luck with the new adminship! :--Sxerks 01:57, June 23, 2010 (UTC) from the Anime & Manga Hub : : :Hi there. Thanks for the welcome and yes I do have a question regarding the editing. How exactly do I properly add a page to a catagory, you see I know were it is when I'm in edit mode however I don't seem to know how to create a proper link to the monsters category for the harpy's page. If you could tell me how to make a proper link, (the proper way to wright it), then I'll be good. --Sgt. Sarge 12:19am, Sept 14, 2010 :I've just done it for you. It's quite easy when not being in edit mode. At the bottom of the page you'll see a button called 'Add category'. Just click on it and type down the name of the category. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 10:08, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Greetings Hey I've decided to come help out the Wiki where I can, I've already created a page so far ( Female Apostle ) and I've only added a little summary for Corkus, but I'll revise that a bit as I go. I wanted to check up with you on your policy with the use of anime images over Manga images when it comes to character profiles. I realize that the anime only covers the first Chapter of Berserk, the entire Golden Era arc (but keeps out a lot of chapters, including the mini-arc about Wyald) and does not go passed that point. This means I could only get anime images of characters from chapter 1 and then images from the Golden Era arc...but that would leave manga images for every character thereafter....so I'm curious what your views on this are. Thanks for the welcome and I'll do what I can to help out around here!TVthePunisher 23:00, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :Hey there and thanks for the articles. They look good. As for the pictures, I think it's better to stick with manga-stuff instead of anime-stuff, because that's what we've been doing so far. Of course you're free to add a gallery to a page so you're still able to add the anime-stuff. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 12:03, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Autopedia Could you please add Autopedia as an affiliate? If you do I'll add your wiki as an affiliate too. :) thanks --'Knightrez'(Talk) 05:49, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, go ahead and ignore me, but please consider this, I don't have much visitors. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 00:50, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Huh? Eh it's quite normal that somebody won't reply in a matter of hours man... don't jump to conclusions. If you don't receive a reply in a couple of hours it's more likely that he/she: ::A)has not been online for a while ::B)maybe overlooked your message ::C)has read your messages but did not had the time to reply to all of them ::rather than the person is ignoring you. :-S ::About your request... I don't know. I also haven't added Gongjin's Campaign Memorials here.. I think I'll keep this one free of friendly-links. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 11:11, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Now I understand. thanks --'Knightrez'(Talk) 14:41, November 14, 2010 (UTC) What are you doing? Hey there, Ive left messages on you talk page on Autopedia, Three Kingdoms Wikia, and here! Why aren't you replying? If I'm bothering you or you don't like me talking to you to much then tell me! --'Knightrez'(Talk) 14:53, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :For the simple reason that a friend of mine showed up while I was typing replies, so I stopped and now I'm back and will continue where I left of... ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 17:29, November 13, 2010 (UTC) ::What do you mean? --'Knightrez'(Talk) 22:14, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I was online and replying to some messages I had received on Wikia, but while I was doing so a friend of mine visited me and I shut down my laptop and thus stopped writing replies. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 11:12, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Now I understand! I am very very sorry! --'Knightrez'(Talk) 14:38, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Hello I'm the Admin of another wiki and I just wanted to help here because I know quite a bit about Berserk but I do not wish to infringe upon your rules but I like to edit several character bios who are missing information and templates are also empty. Here is a list of pages that have doubles http://berserk.wikia.com/wiki/Ganishka http://berserk.wikia.com/wiki/Qliphoth http://berserk.wikia.com/wiki/Queen_of_Midland --Bunnet de Luz XXI 05:30, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :Hello and welcome to the Berserk Wiki! :If you know a thing or two about Berserk, then don't hesitate to share it with us :-) Thanks for the double pages. The Queen page seems to be a redirect though. I'll make the other 2 re-directs too. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 22:14, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Clean up Apparently some contributor thought it'd be funny to vandalize a few articles. Most of them I have managed to fix up though Erica may need some work, clearly. The vandal also managed to make this monstrocity "Christian Weston Chandler" so that page, recommendedly, might deserve a swift deletion. Sadow-sama 02:45, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for telling me about this. I've deleted CWC article and undo'd the Erica one. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 10:01, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Come back bro Hey don't leave me hanging, the wiki needs as many contributers as it can get. :Wow the wiki changed a lot since I last visited. I see a lot of my stuff has been erased. Even the transp and the logo :-( Well I guess most changes have been for the better. Anyway I when I know of something that can be added I'll help out. I usually feel the need to add something when a new volume is released though... so that's once or twice a year :-P I think that's the problem with most contributors on here tbh. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 16:11, December 8, 2012 (UTC)